


Summer

by andiamaprincess (ishipthemsogoddamnhard)



Series: Crenny Week 2018 - What A Difference A Year Can Make [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Family Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/andiamaprincess
Summary: Despite being younger, Tricia and Karen know how Craig and Kenny feel about each other better than they do.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Crenny Week Day 2 - Family

“You like him.” Tricia taunted, without looking up from the iPad. Craig stopped petting Stripe, who was perched on his belly, and lifted his head. He gave her profile a withering glare. 

“Kenny? No I fucking don’t.” He said automatically, the accusation making him feel suddenly anxious.

“Ok.” She sang with a quirk of her brows, like she couldn’t believe him any less. “That’s why you’ve just talked at me about him for the last...9 minutes.” She flashed her clever blue eyes at him.

Craig flipped her off and resumed stroking his guinea pig. Had he really just done that? He thought he’d only said one or two things. Still didn’t mean he _liked_ Kenny - they were pretty much best friends these days, that was all. After Tweek had broken up with him in the summer before 7th grade, it had put a bit of a divide in the guys at school. Kenny had ended up on the other side of things with his old group but now they had just finished 11th grade. Since New Years, and then playing baseball together, it had got them forming an unlikely bond. Clyde and Stan spending more and more time playing football or with Bebe and Wendy; Eric being Eric and Kyle driving himself insane with college stuff had only accelerated that. 

Craig shifted uncomfortably at what he had to say next. “Well...he’s coming over later so keep your dumb fucking opinions to yourself.” He warned his sister. She just snorted.

“Whatever, Craig...you gonna kiss him?” Tricia continued to tease him, knowing with his pet is his hands he probably wouldn’t hit her. Craig indeed did not, but collected up the furry little animal and stomped upstairs to his room in a huff. 

*

“Karen?” Kenny asked softly, knocking on her door. “What’cha doing?” He asked, too casually.

Karen glanced up at him, “Nothing...just drawing.” She said, tilting her head as she shaded her picture. Kenny sat next to her and picked up the first page she had done. 

“You’re good, you know.” He looked fondly at her cartoon unicorns and other animals. 

“Shut up.” She said but he could hear her smiling. “What’s up, Kenny?” Karen could tell when he was thinking too hard.

Kenny didn’t say anything for a bit, marvelling at how his little sister had the same intuitive way as he did, even at 13 years old. He watched her sketch from under his messy blond bangs for a minute. “Have you spoken to Tricia today?” He asked and she frowned, not expecting that topic.

“Yeah, why? Aren’t you going over there soon?”

“True...never mind.” Kenny pulled some of her paper towards him and started doodling absently. Tricia watched - little blue stars.

“Kenny...you know…” She put down her coloured pencil and looked at her big brother’s face as he scribbled his feelings out. He was miles away like he sometimes was. “Iif you like someone...anyone...it’s ok. I would think it was cool.” She tried to reassure him. Karen knew he liked Craig, she and Tricia talked about their clueless, idiot siblings all the time. Kenny met her eye and tried to grin his way out of it.

“I don’t like anyone, what are you talking about, K?” He forced a laugh that would have fooled most people. Not her.

“You know what I’m talking about...and maybe they like you too?” She offered, returning to her art with an enigmatic smile. Kenny just shook his head, got up, kissed her hair and left for the Tucker house.  


Craig opened the door and moved to let him inside. Kenny caught Tricia’s watchful eye where she lay on the couch. “Karen says hi.” He told her and Tricia smirked.

“Cool.” She said sarcastically, thinking it laughable that he would tell her this when she was literally on Whatsapp with Karen right now making fun of them...

Craig rolled his eyes at her. “Let’s go to my room.” He started up the stairs then stopped to wait for Kenny to follow. It felt there was a strange tension between them now, or maybe they just hadn’t noticed it before until their siblings put it so firmly in their mind. 

It led to them unwittingly having the same thought at the same time, as Craig closed the door and they were finally alone, _‘I wonder if my sister is right…?’_


End file.
